Force from the Future
Force from the Future is the two part season premiere of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode establishes the state of the world in the year 3000 and the organization known as Time Force, who fight to recapture the wanted criminal Ransik and his group of mutants when he escapes into the past of 2001. Synopsis A thousand years in the future, a mutant criminal, Ransik is captured and sentenced to prison. But he manages to escape as he and his followers make their way to a time ship, Alex, the Time Force Red Ranger, tries to stop them. Ransik kills him, and escapes to the past. Jen and a team grab some equipment and follow him into the past. When they find Ransik, the future Rangers find they cannot morph. Since Alex's Morpher can unlock the other morphers, the Rangers must find someone who can unlock the morpher so they can battle Ransik. Plot Part One In the year 3000, 1000 years into the future, peace and justice reign, and thanks to the brave legion of the Time Force police the streets have been cleared of every criminal. Every criminal except for one--Ransik. Captain Logan and the rest of Time Force have the villain surrounded in an abandoned building. Lucas, Katie and Trip are seen outside to reinforce the attack squad. Inside the building Ransik begins to complete a type of time-travel device, determined that if he can't rule the present, then he'll just rule the past. Before he can complete his plan Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger, engages him in combat. Outside Jen joins the others as they wait for Ransik to come out, but an explosion occurs. Fearing the worst, the Time Force is relieved to see Alex walk out with a captured Ransik, taking the villain into custody immediately. Alex explains to Captain Logan the machine Ransik had was the heart to a time-warping device, and the captain states that had he succeeded the results would have been catastrophic. Reunited with Jen, Alex finally proposes to her while everyone else awaits the verdict of Ransik's trial. Katie is assured that he'll be put away, but Lucas retorts that nothing is certain. Circuit is seen complaining to Trip that he cannot see anything, and Nadira watches the trial disguised as a human. The Panel reaches their verdict, deciding that Ransik is guilty of all charges and must be charged with containment for life. Unfortunately upon transport Nadira and Frax spring him loose, and Ransik tells Jen the future is full of surprises before she falls unconscious. When she and the others awake they inform Captain Logan about the ambush, and he relieves them of their duties due to their failure. Ransik, Nadira and Frax arrive at the Time Force Prison, releasing Gluto before the containment process for him is completed. Time Force is alerted of the situation, and Alex rushes to the scene. The mutants create another time-warping device, but before they leave Ransik notices Alex on the monitor and halts the warp so as to clear up some "unfinished business." The two begin battle again atop the prison tower, with Ransik keeping the upper hand. Holding the Red Ranger back, Alex states that he may defeat him, but he'll never defeat Time Force. Ransik states that where he's going there won't be a Time Force and kills him just as Jen, Trip, Lucas and Katie reach them. Ransik teleports away, and before dying Alex makes Jen promise that she'll never stop chasing Ransik. She agrees and takes the Red Chrono Morpher, determined to stop Ransik. The others follow her to the Time Ship, with Lucas and Circuit acting as pilots. With all Chrono Morphers in hand, Jen presses the launch button and the group blasts off to the year 2001. Part Two Ransik, Gluto, Nadira and Frax appear outside an alley and a nearby security guard attempts to stop them. After Ransik easily destroys his gun they learn through interrogation that its the year 2001, which means no Time Force. Trip wakes up thanks to Circuit, frantically warning them that there is a fuel leak in the Time Ship that will cause it to explode. Jen quickly takes the Chrono Morphers with her as the group escapes the doomed vehicle. After the explosion Circuit explains that they are just northwest of a city called Silver Hills in the year 2001. Though the others are initially reluctant to stay, Jen convinces the team they can beat Ransik by use of the Chrono Morphers. After each Ranger locks their DNA into their morpher they travel to Silver Hills, and begin the search for Ransik using their Scan Modes. Jen accidentally bumps into Wesley Collins while he gets onto his motorcycle, and silently realizes his voice sounds familiar before he drives off. Meanwhile at a nearby jewelry store Nadira unleashes a horde of Cyclobots upon the city. The Team confronts her, along with Gluto and Frax to capture them, but unfortunately the morphers fail to work. Jen attempts to take on Nadira while the others fight Cyclobots, but none of them can match the strength of the mutants. Nadira and the other mutants depart leaving a few Cyclobots to finish off Jen. Luckily Wes saves her in the nick of time, and leaves the Rangers stunned at how much he resembles Alex. Later on Circuit explains that the Chrono Morphers will not activate unless the Red Morher is activated as well, and they will need someone with a genetic code similar to Alex. Jen finds Wes at his mansion. After hearing Jen's explanation as to what a Morpher is and why they need his help he believes she's crazy, resulting in her angrily shouting that "You're Nothing like Him!" Fighting Ransik and his henchmen without power, the group is left at his mercy until Wesley arrives, now believing her story and morphs with the others into Time Force Rangers. Jen explains more about the power suits to Wesley as they fight Cyclobots, eventually defeating them thanks to his help. Jen attacks Gluto, Frax and Nadira with her Time Strike, forcing them to retreat, but not before Nadira claims that her father will beat them. Wesley is overjoyed about being a power ranger, but Jen cold-heartedly upbraids him about their cause and subsequently takes his Morpher citing that they only needed him to activate it. Wes replies "Whatever" before walking away, and afterward the others discuss Jen's decision; Katie and Trip are disappointed that Wes will not join the team, while Lucas states that he's a good fighter. However, Jen is resolute that they can handle things on their own. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex/Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 1 & 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Roy Werner as Captain Logan *Douglas Fisher as Philips *Ric Mancini as Judge *Michael Ballewas as Driver #1 *Reuben Langdon as Driver #2 *Tadashi Kondo as Policeman VHS/DVD releases *''Force from the Future'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future. Errors *Ransik broke his arm restraints without any difficulty after escaping the prison transport. *Wes is shown to have the exact same DNA as Alex however this is impossible as no two humans can have the same DNA; the only way Wes could have unlocked the morpher would be if the two were identical twins, however Wes isn't even confirmed to be Alex's ancestor but merely bears a strong resemblance to him. Notes *Although he is credited as Wes in Part I, Jason Faunt only appears as Alex in that episode. *This was the only introductory episode of a Power Rangers series to have a Power Ranger apparently killed off in the beginning. Unknown to the Rangers until Dawn of Destiny, Alex somehow survived, or was resurrected by their changes to the future, and continued to aid them in secret from the future. *Several references are made to the title of the episode in future seasons: **Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future. **''SPD's Omega Ranger declares himself the "Force From The Future!" when he poses.'' *During Ransik's trial, while Alex and Jen are entering the courtroom, an alien from Aquitar can be seen in the background. See Also (fight footage and story) (Flamecon costume) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode